Boy or Girl
by ELFNoona
Summary: Si, pour trouver son bonheur, il devait être une fille? JRen -By Noona-


PDV 1 :

Je ne suis pas beau. Mes parents ne me trouvent pas beau, et au lycée, les gens ne cessent de se retourner sur mon passage. Je suis trop féminin pour être beau. Je m'appelle Choi MinKi et j'ai 17 ans. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je marche toujours seul, à travers la foule.

Aujourd'hui, je passe une étape. Je vais teindre mes cheveux. Je les ai déjà longs, et maintenant qu'ils sont blonds, j'ai encore plus l'air d'une fille. Il me vient alors une idée. Si j'étais une fille, on m'accepterai sûrement.

PDV 2 :

Encore un jour qui se lève. Dans la maison, il plane une odeur de plâtre et de peinture fraîche. On vient d'emménager. Je commence une nouvelle année dans un nouveau lycée. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, changer d'établissement ne m'a pas déranger. Mon père me dépose devant le bâtiment, je m'avance vers l'accueil pour avoir tous mes documents. En sortant, je manque de renverser une petite blonde, mas je ne m'attarde pas trop et rejoins ma classe.

PDV 1 :

Une fois après avoir baratiné la secrétaire, je monte les étages pour retrouver ma salle. J'entre et retrouve ma place.

- Choi MinKi ? MinKi n'est pas là ?

A l'entente de mon nom, je lève la tête mais ne dis rien.

- Donc nous avons deux nouveaux élèves, Choi Ren et Kim JongHyun. Le cours peut commencer.

L'autre nouveau s'assoie à côté de moi. Le cours passe terriblement lentement, je manque même de m'endormir. À la sonnerie, un groupe de garçons s'approche de moi, je ris intérieurement.

- Salut, euh... Tu es nouvelle ? Tu veux qu'on te fasse visiter ?

- Merci, mais j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation.

Je me lève et pars en direction du réfectoire. Je choisi une table plutôt à l'écart. Ça n'empêche pas un élève de ma classe de s'asseoir face à moi.

- Salut.

- Salut. Tu es ?

- Hwan MinHyun, dans ta classe depuis deux ans, Choi MinKi.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu crois qu'une simple coloration et un peu de maquillage peuvent cacher le fait que tu sois un garçon ?

- BaekHo est ben tombé dans le panneau.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Va savoir... Bon, j'ai cours, je te laisse...

- Tu sais, maintenant que je t'ai démasqué, rien ne peut m'empêcher de te dénoncer...

PDV 2 :

La nourriture est vraiment immonde. Et ce tas de filles qui me suit et m'observe depuis ce matin commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Je retourne donc en cours l'estomac presque vide et passe un début d'après-midi des plus ennuyeux. Je vais sûrement sécher le cours de sport.

En voulant sortir discrètement, je retrouve Ren, l'autre nouvelle, devant la grille.

- Tu sèche déjà ?

- Toi aussi, apparemment.

- Je ne suis pas très sporti... Ve.

- Ça se voit.

- Hey !

- Je te taquine ! Je te raccompagne ?

- Si tu veux, je n'habite pas très loin.

Nous discutons le long du chemin, et je lui propose de venir la chercher le matin, ce qu'elle accepte.

PDV 1 :

Je ferme mon sac à la fin du cours.

- Non seulement tu n'es pas venu en cours, mais en plus tu ne m'as pas attendu à la sortie. Tu me déçois, REN. Je risque de te dénoncer, tu risque le renvoie.

- J'ai croisé JongHyun à la sortie, il m'a proposé, je n'allais pas lui dire "Non, j'attends MinHyun, sinon il va révéler mon grand secret à tout le monde."

- Donc tu t'es rapproché du nouveau.

- Il est sympa, tu sais. Et a des fesses d'enfer...

- Franchement, tu devrais arrêter ça avant de blesser quelqu'un.

PDV 2 :

On s'est beaucoup rapproché en peu de temps. Et comme les travaux dans la maison sont fini, je l'ai invité à dormir.

- C'est très bon, madame Kim.

Elle n'arrête pas de complimenter la nourriture de ma mère. Nous discutons une bonne partie de la nuit. J'ai une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser.

- Il est tard, on devrait dormir.

Je lui ai laissé mon lit, je dors à coté. Elle s'endort avant moi. J'ai envie de la toucher... Dans son sommeil, son T-shirt se soulève, je m'approche donc pour couvrir son torse. Son torse ! J'ai cru rêver, mais non, elle possède bien un torse des plus masculin. Je me retiens de crier et couvre son corps avant de me recoucher.

Lorsque je me réveille, Ren est déjà dans la salle de bain. Elle me rejoint pour le petit déjeuner, et nous parlons calmement toute la matinée. A la fin de la journée, je la raccompagne chez elle, et elle embrasse ma joue avant de disparaître.

PDV 1 :

Depuis que je suis une fille, il ne m'arrive que des choses bien. À part MinHyun qui me suit, sous prétexte qu'il peut me dénoncer. Mais il est plutôt sympa quand il veut. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec JongHyun, que j'ai pris l'habitude de surnommer JR. Il veut m'emmener au cinéma, samedi.

Nous entrons dans la salle obscure et nous nous asseyons côtes à côtes. Le film commence, je me concentre sur l'histoire plutôt que sur la main de JR qui se balade le long de ma jambe. Je sens que mon corps en décide autrement, mon bas-ventre se chauffe doucement au fur et à mesure que ses doigts glissent le long de ma cuisse. Non, une fille ne doit pas réagir comme ça.

PDV 2 :

Cette fois, j'en suis certain. Ren n'est pas une fille. Je retire doucement ma main, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le film finit, je n'ose pas vraiment la toucher. Ou le toucher. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. À quelques rues de sa maison, sa main se glisse dans la mienne et son sourire m'inonde de sa lumière. Devant son portail, elle me tourne le dos et fait quelques pas. J'attrape son poignet pour qu'elle se retourne. Elle plonge ses pupilles dans les miennes. Nos lèvres se rencontrent doucement dans un innocent baiser. Je la laisse partir avant de rentrer chez moi.

PDV 1 :

C'était pas prévu du tout ! Il ne devait pas, on ne devait pas s'embrasser ! Maintenant, je vais le faire souffrir...

JR arrive devant le portail, je m'empresse de sortir. Je m'approche de sa joue pour le saluer, mais il se recule. Je le comprends, on a pas encore reparlé de notre baisé d'hier. Nous marchons dans les rues de la ville, il m'offre une glace, nous nous asseyons sur un banc dans un parc.

PDV 2 :

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en parler. Je suis bien avec lui, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille.

- Ren, écoutes... Je... Par rapport à hier... Je... Je t'aime.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça maintenant.

- JongHyun... J'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi...

- Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu m'aimes aussi.

Elle baisse la tête.

- Je... J'aimerai réfléchir.

PDV 1 :

Pourquoi je suis partie en courant ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Pas maintenant.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- MinHyun, aides-moiii !

- A quoi ?

- Tu ferais quoi si quelqu'un tombait amoureux de toi, mais pas le vrai toi ?

- JR s'est avoué ?

- … Tu m'énerve à tout deviner... Alors, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Lui dire la vérité.

- Mais... S'il me rejette ?

- Ça sera ta faute.

PDV 2 :

Elle m'a donné rendez-vous chez elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur de comprendre. Si elle m'avoue être un garçon et que je l'aime, alors je serai gay. Je vais essayer de parler à MinHyun, il doit être au courant.

- Dis, tu es proche de Ren, non ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

Il explose de rire, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Alors là, pas du tout !

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je sors avec lui, alors ?

J'ai dis "lui".

- Tu es au courant ? Et tu le laisse se tourmenter tout seul ?

- Je veux qu'il me le dise par lui-même.

- Il m'a dit que tu t'étais avoué. Tu as finalement succombé à la partie masculine qu'il n'a pas pu cacher.

- Je l'aime, c'est tout.

PDV 1 :

Je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux. J'ai cherché les meilleurs mots pour lui dire, mais je n'aura pas le courage de lui avouer.

- Je suis là, Ren. C'est la première fois que je viens dans ta chambre.

- Oui... JR, j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'avouer. Important mais difficile.

- Prends ton temps, ça à l'air grave.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de tout déballer.

- Jesuisungarçon.

J'ai tout dis d'une traite. Il n'a pas bougé.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir menti ?

- Je... Je voulais que quelqu'un m'aime. Qu'on arrête de me juger pour mon physique.

- Et tu t'es bien amusé, avec moi ?

J'ai vu sa colère monter, et sa main arriver vers mon visage. Une gifle. Tellement forte que je suis tombé.

- Je suis désolé... Vraiment... Mais je t'aime !

Il s'est penché sur mon corps et a attrapé mon col.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Mais tu me force à faire quelque chose que je n'ai nullement envie de faire.

Il a violemment plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes.

PDV 2 :

Je me suis laissé emporté par mes pulsions. Mes mains glissent sur son corps, son haut vole à travers la pièce. Il ne résiste pas, et m'incite même à continuer. Ses caresses se font sensuelles, il entreprend de me dévêtir, je soupir lorsque je sens ses doigts sur mon dos. Mes lèvres explorent son cou, sa peau sucrée fond dans ma gorge. Je l'observe quelques instants, détaillant son corps.

- Ren...

- MinKi... Mon vrai nom est MinKi...

- MinKi... Tu es beau.

PDV 1 :

Cette phrase. Celle que j'attends depuis toujours. Il l'a dite. Mes larmes montent, je l'embrasse, nous sommes pris dans un tourbillon de sensations et d'émotions.

Dans ma chambre, à cet instant, on a fait l'amour, avec tendresse et douceur.

- Tu reste pour manger ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas. MinKi ?

- Oui ?

- J'étais au courant. Je savais que tu n'étais pas une fille.

- Quoi!

- J'avais découvert... Au cinéma...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- Je ne sais pas... T'étais trop mignon en fille, et ça ne me dérangeait pas.

PDV 2 :

Je ne suis pas venu avec lui, aujourd'hui, il me l'a demandé.

- Je vais faire l'appel.

Il n'est toujours pas là, je commence à m'inquiéter.

- Choi MinKi est toujours absent ?

- Non, je suis là.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé, il était là. Les gens le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

- Désolé pour le retard.

Il est venu s'asseoir à coté de moi. Le cours s'est déroulé dans le calme.

- Alors comme ça, c'était toi, Ren ?

- Oui, désolé...

- Mais alors, Ren...

- Ren est partie, elle ne reviendra pas.

- Donc... BaekHo est gay ! Il avait totalement craqué pour Ren, donc pour MinKi.

- Mais... BaekHo sort avec Aron depuis deux semaines.

PDV 1 :

Finalement, cette petite expérience a été bénéfique, j'ai réussi à me faire des amis qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis, et j'arrive à parler de Ren avec le sourire.

- Mon ange, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire... Tu veux pas inviter Ren à la fête ?

- Tais-toi !


End file.
